Brisk
An eight year old girl had a '''panic attack' ''’Cause the father she loved left and '''never' looked back'' B R I S K Please do not use Brisk/any content/or the coding on this page without permission! Thank you! Brisk belongs to Unique. L A Y L I S T (E X P L I C I T) No longer the '''hero' she counted on'' He told her he loved her and then he was '''gone' ''She tried to look '''happy' in front of her friends'' But knew that she’d '''never' feel normal again'' A P P E A R A N C E Her appearance doesn’t differ greatly from other IceWings. Brisk possesses ice-blue scales with some traces of purple, resembling glittering icicles during an early sunrise, and a ghostly white underbelly like the three distant moons. Scattered above her striking navy blue eyes are silver freckle-like spots, as well as some forming spirals and starbursts along her light blue spines. Her wing membranes are simply an incredibly pale shade of baby blue. Brisk is noted to be tremendously large for a dragonet her age, even towering a few inches above her mother. Her snout is narrower than most IceWings and her facial features are sharp, having high cheekbones and a defined jawline. Draped over her shoulders is a red silk shawl, a gift from her mother that she’s never been seen without, while an orange red-speckled tiger lily sits carefully nestled behind one ear, another gift she’s begrudgingly accepted. She fought back the '''tears' as they filled her eyes'' '' And wanted him back just to tell him goodbye'' When the rain falls down When it all turns around P E R S O N A L I T Y IceWings are usually haughty, spiteful, judgmental creatures. Brisk is no exception. She knows how to mask her true feelings and she knows how to do it well, making her come off as cold, distant, and dismissive. Sometimes it’s intentional and sometimes it isn’t, although a majority of the time, it’s the former. This facade was developed and encouraged by her grandmother, Pinniped, a frequently active role model in Brisk’s life. It is because of her that Brisk sees other tribes as lesser entities than IceWings and judges dragons based on their tribes or appearances rather than their personalities. Her words are usually glazed with layers of wittiness and sarcasm, a trait that often lands her in trouble with her mother. She can also be easily angered and will lash out at any given opportunity. One of her most annoying attributes is her jealousy. Brisk can become easily envious of others, as being an only dragonet has influenced the mindset that the attention should always be on her. Stemming from such behaviour is her tendency to blame her problems on everyone else but herself. But underneath all this, Brisk displays friendliness amongst those closest to her. Her self righteous and rude flair are still prominent of course, but a little less so. When the light goes out This isn’t the end The role of a father '''he never deserved' ''He '''abandoned' his daughter and never returned'' A B I L I T I E S text And over the years though the '''pain' was real'' She finally forgave him and started to '''heal' H I S T O R Y In the richest and most populated depths of Possibility, under the three ghostly pale figures of the moons, and cradled in the arms of her mother, a lone silver egg hatched. The dragonet’s name was dubbed Brisk, for the cool air that drifted through open windows upon her hatching, and the fact that she was born two weeks before she was supposed to. She hatched to two fabulously wealthy and notable citizens of Possibility. Snowdrop was the daughter of a well-known and successful lawyer, and maintained the occupation of a gemstone collector and a cook at one of Possibility’s most successful restaurants, while Ermine was a member of Possibility’s newly formed police force. As Brisk grew up, Snowdrop had her spend a lot of time with her grandmother, Pinniped, while she and Ermine were away at work. The cranky elder IceWing was strictly fixated on teaching her granddaughter the way of IceWing customs, as she believed to have failed properly educating Snowdrop. Despite her harsh words and sour attitude, Brisk began to look up to her, and took each of her teachings to heart. The first few years of her life were relatively normal. She went to school (where she somehow became well favoured by the student body, achieved the highest scores of her grade, and made several friends), made several IceWing friends, and was doused by bouts of love from both parents through various gifts. But good things were never meant to last and eventually at the age of four years old, Ermine, under unknown circumstances, left Brisk and her mother. Brisk was infuriated by this. She had never developed a strong connection with her father, but they were still his ''family. How could he have so easily given them up without warning or reason? Needless to say, her already cold demeanor only worsened, which did not bode well with Snowdrop’s sudden heightened affection and interest towards her. Hugs, motherly talk, and a constant need to spend time with her become more of a frequent thing, much to Brisk’s confusion and unsettlement. But no matter how many times she protested or completely dismissed her, her mother continued to bounce back brighter and more eager than before. Soon enough, Brisk voiced her concerns about Snowdrop’s sudden change in behaviour to Pinniped, who was all but disappointed to learn that she continued to disrespect IceWing nature by showing love or emotion. She suspected that Ermine’s absence was the main cause for the shift, stating that she most likely wanted to cling to the one relative she still genuinely liked. “But how do I make her stop?” Brisk practically cried. Pinniped could only shrug. Through all her years, she had never found a way to properly control Snowdrop. How close is the ending, well, nobody knows The future’s a '''mystery' and anything goes'' Love is confusing and life is '''hard' ''You fight to '''survive' ’cause you made it this far'' R E L A T I O N S H I P S S N O W D R O P Positive While Brisk hated Snowdrop’s over affectionate tendencies, she loved her mother dearly and wishes that she hadn’t brushed off all those offers of warm nuzzles and hugs. Snowdrop was one of the few dragons that Brisk trusted and wouldn’t wear a mask around. Her mother had always been there for her, and despite her disliking towards Brisk’s judgement of others, she frequently supported her. Brisk misses her so much... E R M I N E Negative text M A P L E Negative text It’s all too '''astounding' to comprehend'' T R I V I A *Brisk appears numerous times in TATA *She has a strong hatred towards gemstones, as it reminds her of her deceased mother *She hates her freckles because they remind her of her father, who she inherited them from *Red is her favourite colour It’s just the '''beginning' this isn’t the end'' G A L L E R Y Reference by sebby! BriskXRaccoon.jpeg|Briscoon aesthetic by Sbyman!!!! Ready as i'll ever be.jpg|by Arrow!!!! Brisk.jpg|by Wisteria!!!! Little wife wout cape.png|by sebastian!!!! Little wife w cape.png|by sebby!!!! Dammit enigma.png|by Enigma aka the fool Brisk w cape.png|by wife Brisky.png|without cape by wife Brisk.png|FR Brisk by Enigma!!! It’s just the beginning this isn’t the end Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Dragonets